


Missed Texts

by jazzyo3



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Oneshot, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzyo3/pseuds/jazzyo3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray keeps texting Gavin, even when he doesn’t text back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Texts

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written about three years ago... But I only recently noticed I haven't published it on here, so I figured I'd post it! I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> P.S. Gavin's texts are italicized here because the formatting is a bit different than it is on my Tumblr page, so I'm sorry if it's sort of hard to read!

****_**May 29, 2013, 8:41 AM  
** Ugh. The plane ride is already boring and it hasn't even started yet. :-(_

**May 29, 2013, 8:43 AM  
** Haha. Just hang in there. You got a long way to go

_**May 29, 2013, 8:43 AM  
** What ever you say..._

**May 29, 2013, 8:44 AM  
** Text me when you land ok?

_**May 29, 2013, 8:45 AM** _  
_Yes mom. :-) Ha ha. I love you._

**May 29, 2013, 8:45 AM**  
:) I love you too

_**May 29, 2013, 9:32 PM  
** Guess what!_

**May 29, 2013, 9:34 PM  
** You arrived safely?

_**May 29, 2013, 9:34 PM  
** :-( So much for the surprise._

**May 29, 2013, 9:35 PM  
** Haha. Sorry to ruin it. Glad you're safe. You getting picked up soon?

_**May 29, 2013, 9:42 PM** _  
_Yea. Sorry I was calling Dan. He's on his way._

**May 29, 2013, 9:44 PM  
** Good. I think I'm gonna head to bed early, Gav. It's been a long day. Tell #dantheman I said hi. Love you <3

_**May 29, 2013, 9:45 PM  
** OK. Goodnight. I love you. :-)_

—————————————————————————————————————

**Jun 7, 2013, 9:18 AM**  
So what's on the Slowmo agenda today?

_**Jun 7, 2013, 9:22 AM** _  
_Underwater shooting! :-)_

**Jun 7, 2013, 9:24 AM**  
Oh man. Please be careful. I know Dan has a boner for guns but make sure everything's safe

_**Jun 7, 2013, 9:25 AM  
** Don't worry. His boner is under control. Oh and the guns too._

**Jun 7, 2013, 9:25 AM**  
Haha. Thank god

_**Jun 7, 2013, 9:27 AM  
** We have to drive out to this guy's house to get them tho. Pain in the arse._

**Jun 7, 2013, 9:28 AM  
** Well have fun today. Let me know how it goes

_**Jun 7, 2013, 9:30 AM  
** K. Love you Ray. :-)_

**Jun 7, 2013, 9:32 AM**  
Love you too :)

**Jun 7, 2013, 11:38 AM  
** Hey. Did you meet gun guy yet

**Jun 7, 2013, 11:56 AM  
** You there?

**Jun 7, 2013, 12:17 PM  
** Gav?

**Jun 7, 2013, 12:25 PM  
** Please answer my calls

**Jun 7, 2013, 12:33 PM**  
This isnt funny knock it off

**Jun 7, 2013, 12:40 PM**  
Gavin what the fuck

—————————————————————————————————————

**Jul 11, 2013, 10:12 AM**  
Trying to look busy to avoid people. If only you could read my texts

**Jul 11, 2013, 10:21 AM**  
Your whole family is trying to fucking talk to me and I love them but I can't handle this

**Jul 11, 2013, 10:26 AM**  
I look like an asshole just texting like I dont care but your coffin is right there

**Jul 11, 2013, 10:28 AM**  
Its right next to me Gavin. Why the fuck did you have to go to England. I knew something would happen. And here I fucking am

**Jul 11, 2013, 10:33 AM**  
staring at some box youre inside of. And people won't leave me the fuck alone. I'm not responsible enough for this

**Jul 11, 2013, 10:35 AM**  
I'm not ready.

—————————————————————————————————————

**Jul 27, 2013, 10:29 PM**  
I kind of just feel like talking to you right now

**Jul 27, 2013, 10:34 PM**  
I mean I always do. But the last time I texted I was at your funeral. And before that was when you wrecked. So I guess I'll just use this as an outlet or something fucking stupid like that

**Jul 27, 2013, 10:34 PM**  
Let me just pretend you're reading these

**Jul 27, 2013, 10:35 PM**  
Dan's doing ok. He had his last surgery over a week ago. Doctors said he's lucky

**Jul 27, 2013, 10:36 PM**  
Idk, I don't really consider a broken neck and arm and physical therapy lucky. But I guess he's doing better than you

**Jul 27, 2013, 10:37 PM**  
Did you save him Gavin?

**Jul 27, 2013, 10:38 PM  
** I still haven't looked at the coroner reports. I can't do it. Honestly can't

**Jul 27, 2013, 10:40 PM**  
But knowing you you probably threw yourself in front of him and blocked the impact or some shit. That's you

**Jul 27, 2013, 10:45 PM**  
Anyway. Burnie told us that he's "more than willing to accommodate for grief but 2 months is pushing it"

**Jul 27, 2013, 10:49 PM**  
Which is basically a bullshit way of telling me to get over it. Because no one else is really sad anymore. It's kind of just a fact now

**Jul 27, 2013, 10:51 PM**  
Michael's letting me stay with him and Lindsay but I know he wants me out as soon as convenient

**Jul 27, 2013, 10:52 PM**  
Geoff's paying rent for our apartment because I'm missing so much work

**Jul 27, 2013, 10:54 PM**  
I never thought things would turn out this way. Really. This is such a freak fucking thing

**Jul 27, 2013, 10:57 PM**  
And now I'm texting to someone who will never be able to read this

**Jul 27, 2013, 11:01 PM**  
Goodnight. I love you

—————————————————————————————————————

**Aug 12, 2013, 2:27 AM**  
Hh aha i  knkow i sai  idont' drink b

**Aug 12, 2013, 2:31 AM**  
u titreal y takes thhem mind of8f thing. S doesn it

—————————————————————————————————————

**Aug 15, 2013, 8:44 AM**  
Michael kicked me out. Fucking shocker

**Aug 15, 2013, 8:45 AM**  
It was about time

**Aug 15, 2013, 8:47 AM**  
No one can stand to be around me and I actually really mean that

**Aug 15, 2013, 8:48 AM**  
I'm such a fucking burden with my random crying and shit attitude

**Aug 15, 2013, 8:48 AM**  
What the fuck did you do to me

—————————————————————————————————————

**Aug 30, 2013, 3:46 PM**  
Things are looking up

—————————————————————————————————————

**Sep 6, 2013, 9:53 PM**  
Hey Gav

**Sep 6, 2013, 9:54 PM**  
How are things

**Sep 6, 2013, 9:59 PM**  
Me? Kinda want to die. The usual

—————————————————————————————————————

**Sep 10, 2013, 11:15 PM**  
I can't do it anymore

**Sep 10, 2013, 11:16 PM**  
I can't do it anymore

**Sep 10, 2013, 11:22 PM**  
My chest hurts

—————————————————————————————————————

**Sep 13, 2013, 4:18 PM**  
Why the fuck do I text you

—————————————————————————————————————

**Sep 22, 2013, 12:43 AM**  
Your brother told me the phone plan's over soon. They're selling your phone

**Sep 22, 2013, 12:44 AM**  
And I don't know if they read my texts or what

**Sep 22, 2013, 12:47 AM**  
But I guess this is kind of the goodbye I never got to say

**Sep 22, 2013, 12:49 AM**  
I love you so much it makes me sick

**Sep 22, 2013, 12:54 AM**  
I wish it was me in that car

**Sep 22, 2013, 12:56 AM**  
I love you. I love you

**Sep 22, 2013, 12:57 AM**  
Goodnight

—————————————————————————————————————

**Sep 31, 2013, 9:13 AM**  
Is it over?

**_Error Invalid Number. Please re-send using a valid 10 digit mobile number or valid short code._ **


End file.
